Multiple semiconductor packages (i.e. one or more semiconductor dies encased by metal, plastic, glass, ceramic, etc. to form a single unit) are often required to form a circuit such as a cascode amplifier, a halfbridge power stage, a fullbridge power stage, etc. For example in the case of a cascode amplifier, a JFET (junction field effect transistor) package and a MOSFET (metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor) package can be used where the gate of the JFET package is connected to the source of the MOSFET package and the source of the JFET package is connected to the drain of the MOSFET package. In the case of a halfbridge power stage, the source of a first (high-side) MOSFET package is connected to the drain of a second (low-side) MOSFET. In the case of a fullbridge power stage, two halfbridge circuits are connected by an inductor. The halfbridge circuits can each be formed as separate packages so that two packages are used, or four separate packages can be used (2 high-side MOSFETs and 2 low-side MOSFETs). In each case, multiple packages are used to form the desired circuit which can also include additional packages such as controller packages, passive packages (capacitors, inductors, etc.), driver packages, etc. It is desirable to attach multiple packages of a circuit to a PCB (printed circuit board) in a cost-effective manner while consuming as little area as possible. Conventional approaches for attaching multiple packages of a circuit to a PCB utilize a fixed footprint and topology.